In a mobile communication system, due to the transmission quality problem of a radio interface, hardware fault of switching equipment, or exception of timeslot switching control of a Base Station Controller (BSC) or a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) in special scenarios, voice quality problems may occur occasionally in the communication process. The voice quality problems include: one-way audio, no audio, crosstalk, and noise.
When a voice quality problem occurs, a user generally lodges a complaint to the telecom operator. The telecom operator analyzes the complaint and determines the scope of abnormal calls. The telecom manufacturer lets the problem recur through dialing tests, collects diagnostic information about abnormal calls, and analyzes and solves the problem according to the collected information.
In existing systems, a dialing test is performed to let the problem recur and diagnostic information about abnormal calls is collected in the following way: When a voice quality problem recurs to a call during a dialing test, the call is held, and then a technical support engineer sends test and maintenance commands to a Network Element (NE) through an Operation & Maintenance Center (OMC) to collect diagnostic information. The maintenance takes a long time.
Existing systems have at least the following problems.
In existing systems, the technical support engineer needs to send test and maintenance commands to the NE through an OMC to collect diagnostic information, which takes a long time and makes it difficult to collect diagnostic information quickly after a voice quality problem occurs occasionally.